glee_the_new_directionfandomcom-20200215-history
Relationship Troubles
Relationship Troubles is the ninth episode of the first season of the fanfic Glee: The New Direction. Due to lack of members during the week, Mr. Arcine cancels Glee rehearsals during the week. Three couples; Vincent and Rachel, Gabriella and Matthew, and Jamie and Finley get put through different tests. Vincent is pressured to have his first time, but how will he re-act? Gabriella still believes that Matthew is still dating other people, and is unsure of how to deal with the pregnancy on her own. While, Finley and Jamie share their second kiss, and Finley is distraught. Songs Episode The bell rings as Gabriella walks down the halls. As students run off to their classes, she walks slowly. She begins to narrate, I haven't felt right since I shouted at Matthew. I feel like I should apologize. Maybe if I give him one last chance, he might accept that we belong together. Soon, he will be begging on his knees. Gabriella begins to sing Beggin' On Your Knees, and as she does, Rachel and Finley appear. The two sing back-up. Gabriella, followed by Rachel and Finley, walk through the school. They walk into a class, which happens to be Matthew's. Gabriella finishes the song singing to him. "You have one more chance", she says, before walking out. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- As Finley enters the Lima Bean, she bumps into Jamie. "Hey, Jamie!", says Finley. "Hey!", replies Jamie, smiling. "How have you been?", asks Finley, paying for her drink. "Yeah, I've been alright, what about you?", asks Jamie, smiling wider. The two sit down at a table, "Yeah, I've been practicing for Sectionals a lot lately", replies Finley. "WHY?! You're voice is perfect. You don't need to practice", giggles Jamie. "What's up with you today? You're smiling and laughing a lot", says Finley, smiling back. "I'm just happy to be around you", says Jamie. "We see each other nearly everyday at Glee club", says Finley, confused. "But, I get to talk to you today. You see every time I look at you, your speaking to Brent or Sonia", says Jamie, losing her smile. "You could always come over! They don't hate you!", exclaims Finley. "I know, but I just don't anyone else to see how excited I get around you", says Jamie. "Your still thinking about the kiss at the party?", asks Finley. "Everyday", says Jamie, giving a wink. --------------------------------------------- Rachel walks quickly, to catch up to Vincent. "Hey there, baby", she says. "Rachel!", says Vincent giving her a hug. The two continue there journey down the hallways, holding hands. "So, how about tonight, you come over", says Rachel. "Sounds lovely", says Vincent smiling. "My parents are out, so maybe we could do the dirty", says Rachel, biting her lip. "Yeah, maybe", says Vincent, vaguely. "Okay, I've got to get to Cheerios practice, speak later", says Rachel. She kisses Vincent goodbye, and walks off, but looks back and smiles first. I'm not ready. I'm not ready for intimacy. I don't want to break it to her, though. Maybe I'll lie to her. That could work. I could tell her it's my brothers birthday or something, Vincent narrates. No, that wouldn't work. I would have told her before. Maybe if I go, then just not do anything... I really don't know. Vincent sighs and turns around a corner. ----------------------------------------------- "I'm sorry guys. This weeks meetings have been cancelled", says Mr. Arcine, to a smaller New Directions. "What? We're so close to Regionals! We HAVE to practice", says Brent, stunned. "Brent's right. Ok, some members aren't here, but the ones who ARE should at least practice!", Sonia says, angrily. "Meiko quit so we're down a member. Liam, Liz, Melissa and Xander all caught the flu and aren't here this week! That's only seven of you left. I honestly don't think we could practice with seven of you", he explains. "My voice is NO WHERE near as good as anyone here. It would be a perfect time for them to teach me!", says Jamie, trying to get Glee back. "Sorry Jamie. You have to do that privately. I'm sure someone else will teach you", says Mr. Arcine. "I've got to grade papers, so I'll be leaving". He walks out of the door, but the group remains. "This can't be. We're three weeks away from our FIRST competition, and no practice. Is he nuts?", says Finley. "As much as I would love to stay and listen to you lot having a boring discussion about how important it is to stay and practice. But I have better things to do", says Gabriella, who walks out. "Well, we always knew she would turn her back on us. She's a right old bitch", says Brent, smirking. "We should still practice, guys. Who knows, maybe with this weeks practice, we could all get the solos at Sectionals", says Vincent. "Yeah. I don't see that happening", says Rachel, leaning forward on her chair. "We all know that me and you will be the leads, baby. We'll take it all the way to Nationals singing a duet". She shrugs her shoulders and leans back. "Yeah. Your voice sounds like a donkey mating with a hippoptamus", says Sonia, walking to the front of the Choir Room. "In fact, I think Liam and I should get the leads. We all know my voice sounds just like Queen Beyonce, and Liam's sounds just like Bruno Mars. Together, we'd WIN Nationals. All the rest of you have to do is sway in the background", she finishes, smirking. "You think MY voice sounds like a donkey and a hippo. You have obivously not heard your selfish, disgusting, rotten, old, hag of a boyfriend sing", says Rachel. As the two began to argue with each other, Vincent, Brent, Jamie and Finley walk out of the room. ------------------------------------------------------ "Hey, Finley!", called Jamie as they walked through the halls after leaving. "Hey", says Finley, smiling. She stops and lets Jamie catch up with her. "So, you know how Mr. Arcine said if I want to practice, I should do it privately?", says Jamie, quickly. "Yeah..." "Well, I was wondering if you go teach me. Your voice is like an angel singing to me", says Jamie, smiling. "Yeah, I would love to", says Finley, smiling back. ------------------------------------------------------------ After school, Gabriella walks into BreadstiX, and sits at a table. We were supposed to meet at 6, but then he post-poned to 7, and it's now 7:30 and he's still not here. If he doesn't show up by 8, then his second chance is over. ----------------------------------------------------------- The doorbell rings, and Rachel runs through her house to answer it. As the door swings open, Vincent is seen standing there. "Come in", says Rachel smiling. She gives him a kiss on the cheek as he enters. "I've put the pizza in the oven". "Pizza. So original", Vincent says, laughing. Rachel grabs his hand and pulls him into the living room. There, blankets and pillows were set up, ready. "I see you've set up for us tonight". "Of course. I can't wait to lose my virginity to you", says Rachel. "Wait. You're a virgin?", asks Vincent, stunned. "Yeah... That's a bit rude", says Rachel, disgruntled. "Sorry. I just thought most of the Cheerios weren't", says Vincent. Rachel glares at him for a few seconds before turning away. -------------------------------------------------------- "Are you sure we're supposed to be here?", asks an astonished Jamie, as her and Finley drop their bags in the Choir Room. "Oh, come on. This school is about trophies. What we're trying to do is earn one. They won't care", replies Finley. "Good point", says Jamie. Finley walks over to the piano, and begins to play it. "I'm sure you'll know this song", says Finley, smirking. She begins to sing Everytime We Touch, when it comes to the chorus, Jamie joins in. Finley then gives Jamie the next verse, and then they yet again sing the chorus together. At the end of the song, Jamie walks over to Finley, and kisses her. "I can't", says Finley. She grabs her bag and runs out into the halls. "FINLEY! WAIT!", Jamie calls. She runs, grabs her own bag, and follows. -------------------------------------------------------------- As Gabriella walks to the door, Matthew enters. "Oh. Where were you?! Having sex with another girl?!", shouts Gabriella, a tear falling down her cheek. "No! It's my Gran's 80th birthday, actually!", shouts Matthew back. "Oh. NICE STORY!", screams Gabriella, who runs out of BreadstiX. Matthew looks around the restuarant, and sees many eyes staring at him. "I'll be going after her", he says, pointing to the door. Matthew rushes through it, and searches for Gabriella. "GABRIELLA! WAIT!", he calls. "What do you want?!", she screams back. "I actually was with my Gran. Trust me Gabriella. I meant what I said. I want to be with you. No other girls. No strings attached. Just me and you", he says. "R-r-really?", she asks, sobbing. "Of course!", he says back, happily. "You're the best thing that's ever been mine", says Gabriella, hugging him. "Like the song?", Matthew says smiling. "Like the song", Gabriella answers. The two walk into BreadstiX holding hands. As the walk, they begin to sing a duet of Mine. ---------------------------------------- "FINLEY! WAIT UP!", says Jamie, running through the empty school after Finley. She searches throughout the school, in search of Finley. ---------------------------------------- WHY did I kiss her?! That's are second kiss. One kiss was enough, and I mean, we were drunk. Or at least I was drunk. I later learnt from Sonia that Jamie was sober. I guess Jamie must be a lesbian. I have no idea what I am. I always thought I was straight until that kiss. Now I have no idea, narrates Finley, hiding under a desk in Mr. Arcine's Maths classroom. Jamie enters the room, and sees Finley under the desk. "Finley, I can see you", Jamie says, smirking. "I just don't want to be this confused", says Finley, crawling out from under the desk, and then standing up. "We can work out who you are, together", says Jamie. "If it's not too much", says Finley. "If you're giving me vocal lessons, I think it'd be okay", says Jamie, laughing. The two leave the classroom holding hands. ----------------------------------------------------- At Rachel's house, the two have started eating dinner. "Listen, Rachel. I love you. You know that, right?", Vincent asks, a bit scared. "Of course I do, Vince", she replies, smiling. "Then I have to tell you something...", he says, slowly. "You're cheating on me, aren't you?!", she shouts. "No, no. It's not that. It's... I'm just not ready for intimacy yet", he says. "You're SIXTEEN! You should be ready!", she shouts at him. "WELL I'M NOT!", he shouts back. He grabs his stuff and leaves. Rachel rushes to the door. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!", she yells at him. Vincent looks back, and then continues walking. As he walks, he begins to sing Don't Speak. Back at Rachel's home, she sings the same song, as it turns into a duet. --------------------------------------- Instead of walking home, Vincent walks to the school. How are the doors even still open? It's about ten at night?!, he narrates. I don't even know why I'm coming here, but I feel like this place clears my head. Vincent then ends up at the auditorium. He begins to sing Six Degrees of Separation, and as he does, he imagines Rachel singing it with him. As it continues, Gabriella, Matthew, Finley and Jamie also appear and have solos in the song. As it finishes, they all disappear. Maybe I have to dump her, Vincent narrates. THE END Guest Stars *Jamie Ashley created by Duffy Danger. *Finley Lyons created by KCisaGleek98. *Matthew Pyke created by 'QuickForeverr. ' Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes